Walk in the Park
by Thefoxmage
Summary: Lincoln has plans on a beautiful Saturday, but ends up having to take his younger sisters to the park instead.


Walk in the Park

Saturday. A special day for many, whether they be grown up or children. It was a day free of school and sometimes from work. And this particular Saturday was a beautiful, sunny day. The perfect day to spend outdoors enjoying oneself. This is exactly what Lincoln Loud had planned for today. With his homework completed (pretty much) and no chores to worry about, he had plans to head outside and enjoy the gorgeous day with a stack of comics and a tall frosty glass of root beer. As he got dressed in preparation for his free day, he turned toward the camera. "Saturdays. You know I love them." He said aloud with a smile. "Sundays are cool too, but there's the lingering threat that school is just around the corner. Anyway, today is a rare case. My homework's done, no chores till tomorrow and I have no family events to attend. With such a large family, that's like Christmas come early; and I plan to take advantage of every second of it." He hums to himself as he packs a pile of his favorite comics into his backpack, grabbed some pocket money and bolted out of the door to his room before sliding down the staircase railing. He landed right in front of the front door.

"Lincoln? Where are you going?" Came the voice of his mother, Rita, from the dining room before he could touch the doorknob.

'Parental radar is as sharp as ever.' Lincoln thought to himself. "Just heading outside, Mom."

"Would you do me a favor please, honey?"

"Uh...sure, Mom. What do you need?"

"Could you take your younger sisters to the park for a few hours?" She asked. Lincoln could feel his heart sink as he heard that.

"Right now?" He asked, trying to hide his disappointment from this turn of events.

"Yes, please. I have a lot to do today and it would be a big help, Lincoln." Lincoln sighed quietly, but knew there was no sense arguing. He already said he would do it.

"Alright, Mom." He replied with a sigh.

"Thank you so much, Lincoln." The white haired youth turned his head toward the fourth wall, looking a little glum.

"Take notes. Don't make promises if you don't know what you're promising first."

About a half hour later, a somewhat down Lincoln could be seen pushing a stroller holding an excited Lily, while trying to keep control of the rambunctious twins all fired up to go to the park. Following close behind was their genius little sister and a young goth girl who looked like she rather be anyplace else but there right now. On his back was his pack full of comics and slung across his shoulder was Lily's diaper bag. Lincoln came to a full stop by a row of benches that had a clear view of the amenities of the local playground, taking a breath as he put the bags down. "Alright. Here we are. Have fun, but don't go-" He couldn't finish his thought before Lola and Lana ran off toward the play palace and jungle gym, Lola carrying her fairy princess wand with her. "-too far…"

"Don't feel bad, elder brother. The same phenomenon happens to Mother all the time." Lisa explained, patting his back. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have some research data to collect pertaining to the drinking habits of the local avian population." She added, adjusting her glasses before striding off toward a pair of bird water dispensers she had set up the previous visit.

"Just don't feed anything experimental to the pigeons again. Mom and Dad won't be happy if they have to talk to the police again." Lincoln called to her as he unbuckled Lily from the stroller "As for you, Lily, you play nice right here in the sandbox." He told her, setting the adorable tot down with her infant friends in the sandbox. The only son returned to the benches and noticed Lucy had already parked herself under a shady Willow tree, writing in her poetry notebook. He flops down on the bench, sighing as he thought 'this is going to be rough.' He loved his sisters dearly, of course, but sometimes, they could be a pain in the neck. Especially with five of them at once. He looks out at his sisters as they played, or worked in Lisa's case and wrote in Lucy's case, and a small smile started to appear on his face. There was something about seeing them playing so happily that made him feel happier too. Maybe he just had the wrong attitude. After all, he was doing sometime nice for his mother and sisters, and it's not like he couldn't still read his comics. As the thought crossed his mind, he pulled out his favorite issue of "Ace Savvy" and started to read. Before he could finish the first page, he heard the sound of screeching wheels right in front of him. He blinked, looking up to find one of his older sisters, Lynn Jr, standing before him. She was wearing her roller blades on her feet, carrying a field hockey stick in her hand, had a football helmet on her head, and golf bag on her back with a baseball bat, lacrosse net and a driving wedge within in.

"Hey bro. What brings you out here?" The energetic athlete asked with a smile.

"Hey Lynn. Just taking our sisters to the park." He explained, directing her attention to each of the younger Louds in the park.

"Heh. Look who's Mr Nice Guy." She said with a smirk, ruffling Lincoln's hair. Lincoln chuckled and pushed her hand away.

"So…." He was about to ask if she was headed to practice, but with all her equipment, he couldn't tell what she was up to. "What...sport are you going to play, exactly?"

"All of them, Linc. All of them." She replied, a big grin on her face. "Speaking of, the field hockey team is waiting for me. I gotta move. Catch ya later." She waved and skated off, leaving a slightly perplexed Lincoln behind. He just shrugged and returned to his comic. Between pages, he would glance up to make sure his sisters were still safe and having fun. This went on for almost an hour, when a cute, blonde haired girl strolled by him with a little blonde toddler by her side. She was holding her hand until they got to the benches.

"Ok, Suzie. You go have fun while we wait for Mom." The girl said, smiling at the little one before her.

"Kay! Tank you, sissy." Suzie giggles as she wanders off to join the other kids. Her big sister smiled and sat on the bench next to Lincoln. She looked to him and smiled, waving.

"Hi." Lincoln greeted her with a wave. "Your sister, I guess?"

"Yep. Brought her to the park while Mom went shopping."

"Yeah. I came here with my sisters too."

"Oh? Which ones are yours?" She asked, looking at the crowd of children.

"That would be her…" He pointed toward Lucy behind them, who had hardly moved from her spot under the tree. "...her…" He turned to Lisa, who was taking a camera down from the tree with her water dispensers. He wonders briefly when she had those installed. "...her…" He directed her attention to Lily, who was making a mountain of sand in front of her. "...her…" He looked to Lana, who had dived from the top of the monkey bars into a deep mud puddle, causing a huge splash. "...and...huh?" He was caught flat footed by the sight of a crying Lola sitting on the grass. "Oh no!" He leaped to his feet and ran to her side, closely followed by the girl he was speaking to. "Lola? Are you ok? What happened?" The little pageant queen sniffed sadly before she spoke.

"Linky...this mean, big kid knocked me down and stole my pretty fairy princess wand…" She said between sobs. The girl gasped, holding her hands to her mouth. Lincoln frowned, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket. After drying her eyes and blowing her nose, he asked.

"Which way did he go?" Lola pointed a shaky finger toward the bushes. "Wait here, Lola. I'll get it back." He said boldly. No one messes with my little sister, he thought as he ran through the bushes. "Hey! Who the hey do you think you are, stealing a little kid's t…" His tirade was cut short when he noticed that the big kid was QUITE a big kid. Probably older than him, twice as tall and three times thicker than him. He wore a black muscle shirt, torn jeans and black sneakers. His sandy orange hair was slicked back and clearly coated in hair gel. He leers back at Lincoln before grinning evilly.

"The name's Lorth, shrimp." He said in a gruff sort of voice. "And I heard that her wand could grant wishes, so I wanted to try it. And what do you know? My wish came true."

"W...what'd you wish for..?" A frightened Lincoln asked.

"A punching bag." He answered, punching a meaty fist into his other, equally meaty hand. Lincoln's eyes glance toward the viewer as the brute bore down on him, his pupils reduced to pin pricks.

"Help…" he muttered pathetically as he was grabbed by the collar of his orange shirt. Lola and the girl he had been talking to moments before watched from the bushes in horror as the bully just started wailing on Lincoln. They winced, groaned, and at one point covered their eyes as Lincoln gasped, groaned and yelled in pain. It was all over in a couple seconds, Lorth walking away laughing as Lincoln staggered around, scuffed and bruised.

"Are you ok, Lincoln?" Lola asked in concern, running over to him.

"Yeah….but you should see the other guy…" Lincoln slurred, still seeing stars. "His knuckles are gonna be sore...all afternoon." He finally lost his footing and fell flat on his face. Lola and the girl from earlier ran over to Lincoln, trying to help him up.

"That horrible bully…" she said angrily.

"What a jerk." Lola growled, looking in the direction Lorth had left.

"Forget about him…" Lincoln groaned as he regained his senses. "That's, hopefully, the last we'll see of him." He then pulls Lola's wand from behind his back and handed it to her. She gasped happily and hugged him, causing him to wince in pain.

"Thanks, Linky!" She gave him a kiss on the nose before she ran off to rejoin her friends.

"That was really brave of you to stand up to that big brute like that." Lincoln blushed lightly.

"Thanks...I couldn't let him get away with stealing from Lola, even if he is bigger and...stronger than I am." The young lady helped Lincoln get back to his bench, the white haired lad wincing as he sat down.

"I'm Melody, by the way." She said.

"Lincoln. Pleased to meet you." He responded. The two of them chat for a couple minutes before her mother came to pick up Melody and her sister, the three of them bidding goodbye to Lincoln. Just as the middle Loud was about to rest, he could hear Lily crying from not far away. He sprang to his feet again, looking around in a panic. However, there was no sign of Lily.

"Oh no oh no oh no…."

"Calm yourself, brother. She is up there." The droning voice of the little genius explained, pointing up at the tree where Lily was sitting on a branch and wailing loudly.

"Hold on, Lily! I'm coming!" He called, scaling the tree with some difficulty. Lily looks up as Lincoln climbed up to her, giggling. He picked her up and put her on his shoulders. "Hold on tight…" he said, starting to carefully descend from the tree.

"You know, you could have just asked for the use of my ladder." Lisa commented in a deadpan manner.

"Thank you, Li…" he started to reply sarcastically, but then what she said hit him. "Wait. You have a ladder?"

"Of course. I can't reach my wilderness research cameras without them."

"Why didn't you say so?"

"You didn't ask." Lincoln face palms with a sigh, taking Lily off his shoulders.

"Is that how Lily got up there?" He asked, looking rather upset at Lisa.

"Incorrect. She climbed up on her own power." he glanced down at Lily, who gave a small nod in confirmation.

"Great. My baby sister is part squirrel…" Lincoln half groaned, half joked.

"Scurl! Scurl!" Lily cheered, giggling. She turned up to Lincoln and noticed his scuffs and bruises, her smile fading. "Winkcon...urt?"

"Now that Lily mentions it, you do seem like you have been roughed up a significant amount. What happened?"

"It's….nothing. It's just….this big bully named Lorth stole from Lola and when I tried to get her wand back…"

"Say no more." Lisa interrupted him. "I am familiar with this bruiser you are referring to. He frequently plagues this park when parents are not around."

"Then why hasn't anyone stopped him?"

"Not enough evidence, I imagine. I will credit him for cunning, even if he cannot count to ten without taking off his shoes." There is a moment of silence between them before she elaborated with a sigh. "It is because he needs one hand to count each finger and toe."

"Oooh." Just then, there was a commotion coming from the jungle gym. Lincoln and Lisa each turn their attention there to see Lana being held by her muddy legs upside down and being shaken mercilessly. Her attacker was built like Lorth and dressed similarly to him, only he had a shaved head and a big belly.

"Let me go!" Lana yelled, her tools falling out of her pockets. "Let me go or you'll be sorry!" Lincoln glared at the scene before him, handing Lily to Lisa as he stepped toward the currently helpless Lana.

"Come on, squirt. Where's the cash!? Looks like yer carrying everything but….." Before he could finish, a sink falls out of her pocket. He looks utterly flabbergasted as he looked between the mysterious sink and the little girl.

"Hey. You never know when you'll need a sink." Lana replied with a shrug, doing nothing to help the ne'er do wells confusion. "And for the record, that's a bathroom sink, not kitchen sink."

"Hey! Put her down!" Lincoln yelled, against his better judgement. The ruffian looked at Lincoln and grinned.

"Sure. Why not?" He replied, dropping Lana right into the mud. He then stomped toward Lincoln. Before Lincoln could put some distance between him and this overstuffed goon, he grabbed the young man by the legs and started to shake him down. "You look like you got more loot anyway!"

"Hey! Stop that!" Lincoln shouted in a shaky voice. The bully refused to stop, but the only things to fall from his pockets were lint and an expired Burpin Burger coupon.

"What? No cash? Pfft. Poor brats." The goon grunted, dropping Lincoln on the grass. "I'm going to the other side of the park. Should be some rich weenies over that way." Lana growls, grabbing her pipe wrench from the pile as the overweight bully plodded off.

"Get back here! I'll rearrange your face for you!" She yelled, running toward him. Fortunately, Lincoln stopped her by grabbing hold of the back of her overalls.

"Calm down, Lana…" The white haired youth said, slowly standing up as Lana stopped trying to get at their attacker. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah...but that big, fat jerk chipped my sink….." she complained, pointing to the slightly damaged sink.

"Better the sink than you...though why do you carry a bathroom sink with you?"

"Like I said. Never know when you need to replace a sink. Anyway, are you hurt?"

"Nah. Just kinda shaken up, no pun intended."

"I'm glad you're ok." Lana said with a smile, but her smile faded into an inquisitive look. "Wait...weren't you carrying the money Mom gave you for lunch?" With that, Lincoln smiled lightly to her.

"Yes, well, your brother has learned a thing or two about dealing with bullies in his time." He answered, slipping off his right shoe and showing her the money hidden within. This got a little laugh from Lana. The mention of lunch made Lincoln notice how hungry he was getting. "Speaking of lunch…"

"I'm getting hungry too." Lana said, rubbing her belly.

"What do you say we get team together and get something to eat?"

"Yeah!" Lana cheered, running off to find her twin and Lucy, while Lincoln returned to Lisa and Lily. Moments later, the six of them were all gathered around a hot dog cart run by a gangly teen wearing a Royal Woods Squirrels hat, a white shirt and pants, brown shoes. and a black apron. "Thanks, Greg." Lincoln replied as the vendor started handing him frankfurters and drinks. "Let's see….one extra sloppy double chili dog with extra cheese and a lemon lime soda." He listed off, handing the little box to Lana.

"Yum!" Lana looked her lips as she took her lunch.

"One refined frank with relish and three squirts of ketchup and a cherry cola." Lincoln continued, putting on the voice of a butler.

"Hehe. Thanks." Lola said.

"One overdone dog on a toasted bun, plenty of ketchup and a cola."

"Perfect." Lucy muttered, a small smile on her face.

"One plain hot dog with relish, ketchup, mustard and onions on the side for you to customize to your liking, with a seltzer water."

"Thank you. This will do nicely." Lisa said as she took her little box in hand.

"One coney style sausage with a root beer." Lincoln held the box out toward no one in particular, just as Lynn zipped by and grabbed it.

"Thanks bro!" She called hastily. Lincoln chuckled a bit, kinda pleased with himself for that one.

"One weenie weenie, liquified to perfection." He proceeded, handing Lily the bottle. She smiled widely as she hugged the bottle before she started drinking. Lincoln looked toward the viewer, pointing to the cart behind him. "Only hot dog stand in the area that does that. And finally, a foot long with the works and a root beer." He concluded, taking hold of his own box of food and drink. The six siblings all gathered around the bench where Lincoln was resting earlier, some sitting on the bench, some on the grass. Lunch was, thankfully, a peaceful experience, with the possible exception of Lily needing a diaper change shortly after. Lincoln was prepared for this, however, and while he took care of his baby sister in the bathroom, the others returned to their fun and games.

"There you go, Lily. All better." He declared, setting the adorable infant down on the bench. Lily giggles, clapping her hands together. He smiles at Lily, reaching into a little compartment on the diaper bag. "Oh, Lily...look what Mom packed for you." He pulls a colorful lollipop from the compartment. Lily's eyes widened as she saw it, seemingly entranced by it. He took the plastic off the candy and handed it to her. Lily was smiling ear to ear, starting to lick it slowly to savor the flavor. Before Lincoln could sit down to try and relax again, he could hear a group of kids screaming. The one son turned his head, seeing four kids fleeing from underneath the play palace. He sighed, having a feeling he knew what was happening. "Lily, stay here and don't move." He hurried over to the playground structure, looking sour as he knocked on one of the supports as if it were a door. Lucy peeked out from the dark interior.

"Who dares disturb the vampire...oh, it's you, Lincoln."

"Lucy, is it really necessary for you to scare the smaller kids?" Lincoln scolded her.

"We're just playing." She responded in her monotone voice, directing his attention to the kids who had, moments ago, ran off screaming. Now they were in a huddle and giggling.

"Ok, the vampire queen is tougher than we thought. We need a new strategy." One of them said.

"For her majesty, Princess Lola!" They all declared.

"Oh. Sorry, Lucy." Lincoln rubbed the back of his head, an apologetic look on his face.

"Don't worry about it. Easy mistake to make." She replied.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lincoln nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Lily cry this time. She was holding onto her lollipop with both hands as another burly bully tried to relieve her of the treat, bawling her eyes out. Lincoln's face turned red with anger, while Lucy glared at the vagabond through her bangs.

"That does it!" Lincoln yelled, storming toward the brute. "I have had it with you gorillas messing with my sisters!" His raging caught the bully's attention, looking at the little lad a little confused as he got almost right in his face. This also got the attention of every other kid in the park, including Lincoln's sisters. "First, you steal Lola's toy, then try to shake Lana down, and now you're literally stealing candy from a baby!"

"Not as easy as they say…." The bully commented in a dull, stupid kind of voice, holding the candy and the crying Lily up off the ground.

"Do you get some amusement out of making little kid's cry!? Is it fun for you!? Well, how would you like it if someone made you cry, huh!?" He demanded to know in fury, poking the goon in the chest. "Why don't you try picking on someone your own size!?" The ruffian smirked, putting Lily down and grabbing Lincoln by the collar of his shirt, holding him up to eye level.

"You know, yer right. Hey guys! The little tough guy thinks we should mess with someone our size!" Lincoln's blood turned a little cold as Lorth and the tubby tormentor both stepped into view beside their friend.

"Well well, if it isn't the little shrimp?" Lorth said with a cruel smirk, grabbing the nearby diaper bag. "And what is shrimp without a dipping sauce?" His buddies laughed as he opened up the diaper bag to the garbage bag where Lily's old diaper was discarded.

"You….you wouldn't dare…" Lincoln said, starting to go pale. The dim bully holding him turned him upside down, about to throw him face first into the bag.

"Hold it right there, you knuckle dragging neanderthals!" Lisa called out, holding one hand out toward them, a camera tucked under her other arm. She was flanked by Lola and Lana, the latter also carrying a camera.

"What's a neander-uh, what she said?"

"I would explain it, but I don't think I can use words small enough for you to understand it. At any rate, I must demand that you release my big brother, or be prepared to face the consequences."

"Oh yeah! What can you do, little girl!?" Lorth asked, laughing at her.

"How about show the authorities visual evidence of the crimes you have all committed over the last week?" That made Lorth stop laughing. "That is right. My wilderness research cameras have taken pictures and video surveillance of your numerous wrong doings in the park. I trust the police would be most interesting in these."

"Get that toddler and those cameras!" Lorth bellowed. Lincoln was dropped onto the sidewalk as the fat bully and the stupid goon charged toward the three girls, who had turned and fled for their lives.

"Lisa! Lana! Lola!" Lincoln cried.

"I think you got your own problems, shrimp!" Lorth growled, punching his other hand threateningly. Lincoln gulped, hastily backing away from Lorth.

"You know the drill?" Lisa asked the twins, who nodded in reply. "Then spread out!" She instructed, running in one direction as the twin bolted in another. The bullies were forced to split up to chase the two of them. Lisa looked back, realizing the dumb bully was pursuing her and gaining quickly. However, her objective wasn't to escape. She had another idea. She eventually came to a stop near a tall tree covered in strange, furry lumps. She looked at her watch as the bully finally caught up with her. "Took you long enough."

"Hehehe. Can't run anymore?"

"Hardly. Just felt this should be far enough."

"Far enough for what?" The bully asked in confusion.

"Ahem." The portly punk jumped in shock as Lucy appeared right behind him, hanging upside down from the tree. "Leave. Now." He just looked at her for a moment before he burst out laughing.

"What? I'm supposed to be afraid of a little ghost girl hanging from a furry fruit tree?" He inquired.

"Think about it. When was the last time you saw a furred fruit bearing tree native to this region?" Lisa pointed out. The brute just blinked and looked back at the tree. One of the furry lumps had just opened its eyes. His confusion grew, until it spread its wings and revealed its fangs. It was a bat. They were all bats. His jaw dropped, his face going pale, the frightened fiend slowly backing up. Unfortunately for him, both the creatures and Lucy could smell fear.

"Sic him." Lucy commanded, the colony of winged rodents taking to the skies. The dim bulb of a bruiser screamed like a little girl right before he make tracks to points unknown. Lisa watched as their potential assailant was chased by a thick cloud of bats, a satisfied look on her face.

"Excelsior." She said with a nod.

"Wicked." Lucy added.

Meanwhile, Lana and Lola were bolting across the grass, headed for a dirt path lined with large bushes. While they were faster than their portly pursuer, they had smaller legs than him, so he was starting to gain on them. However, like Lisa, they had a plan. They charged down the path until they reached the end, the fat felon coming to a stop on the opposite end of the path to catch his breath. "What's the matter? Too fat to run!?" Lana taunted him.

"Just wait till I catch you brats…." He growled. When he went to take his first step down the path, however, a plastic cord sprang up right in front of his feet. Then another. Soon the entire path up to the Loud Twins was blocked by cords. But that's not all; each rope started to turn in opposite directions, making a jump rope obstacle course leading to his quarry.

"How now, fat cow?" Lola asked with a cocky smirk. The bully glared at her, doing a few squats in place before leaping into the first pair of jump ropes, hopping in place to avoid getting hit or tripped up. After taking a moment to get used to the timing, he hopped to the next pair, then the next. "Huh. He's more agile than I thought."

"Yeah. Double whammy?" Lana asked with a grin.

"You read my mind, sister." Lola replied, pulling a jump rope of her own from behind her back. The two of the jumped their way easily through the gambit of cords until they met the big belly brute in the middle, both of them hopping in time with the original two jump ropes and Lola's as well. The fiend wanted to just grab them, but between the five twirling ropes and his trying to jump in time, he couldn't find an opening.

"Big and fat, strong yet dumb!" The twins started to chant. "Thinks he's tough, but he's just a bum! Small on brains, big on gut! We're gonna knock him on his butt!" The moment they said butt, the ropes around the twins stopped and a long sticky tongue shot out from under Lana's hat. The tongue struck the overweight goon right in the eye, distracting him long enough for Lola to lash out with her jump rope. It wrapped around his ankle and, with one tug from the two of them, threw him right off his rhythm and right onto his back, getting tangled in jump rope. Just then, an army of kids rushed the bully from the bushes, taking the opportunity to tie him up with plastic ropes. With the troublemaker now their prisoner, the kids he once tormented cheer in celebration, Lola and Lana sharing a satisfied fist bump, Lana's pet frog Hops peeking out from under her hat.

"Get back here, shrimp!" Lorth bellowed as he started chasing Lincoln around the benches, getting angier with each second.

"He says that like he actually expects me to do it…" Lincoln commented to himself as he fled for his life. He had no chance of taking on this muscle bound meathead and he knew it, so he thought the least he could do was lure him away from his sisters. He made a mad dash to the tree where Lisa had hidden her camera earlier, Lorth hot on his heels. As they ran underneath the tree, one of Lisa's water dispensers fell right onto Lorth's head, which both clunked him and soaked him. Lorth stopped running, rubbing his head as he and Lincoln looked upward. Sitting on one of the branches was Lily, glaring down at Lorth with a pile of acorns beside her.

"Ba! Ba!" She yelled, starting to toss acorns at him. The pelting distracted the bully and made him angry, but not much else.

"Lily! No! Get out of there!" Lincoln called out as Lorth started climbing the tree.

"Looks like someone needs a spanking!" He threatened, scaling the trunk right up to the branch where Lily was...or rather used to be. By the time he got there, Lily had climbed up to the next limb. He blinked, then punched the trunk in rage, starting to climb after her. The infant was always one step ahead of him, but she was running out of room to run, or so Lorth thought. He followed her right to the top, but when he got there, she was nowhere to be found. His eyes darted around all over the place, trying to locate the baby, only to find her crawling toward Lincoln.

"My sister, the squirrel girl." Lincoln said with a chuckle, picking her up quickly. Lily giggles as well, but her face fell as Lorth landed right in his feet from the tree, fuming with rage. "Uh oh…."

"That's it. I'm gonna mash both of you like flipping potatoes!" What happened next happened so fast, one would miss it if they blinked. A blur of red and white zipped by, knocking the bully right off his feet and onto his rear. "Wh...what?" The screech of wheels coming to a stop caught his attention. Lynn Jr had skidded to a stop, leaping out of her roller blades and turning in mid air to face Lorth, landing on her feet. In her hands, she held her field hockey stick, a goalie mask covering her face. "Who the heck are you!?"

"The name's Loud. Lynn Loud. And I don't like big, dumb bullies messing with my family."

"How many of you are there!?" He asked in frustration. "Bah! Nevermind. I don't want to know. All I need know is I'm going to reduce you all to bloody pulps!"

"Come at me, bro." Lynn said, taunting him with a beckoning motion. That was enough to get him to rush toward her; exactly what she wanted him to do. She hurls her stick at him, throwing him off his charge. He raises his arm to deflect the projectile, but wasn't prepared for her fist being planted right into his stomach. This knocked the wind out of him, causing him to double over in pain. Lynn wasn't done with him yet, however. She jumped into the air, stepping onto his head and forcing his face right into the dirt, right before she sprang right over his back.

"Way to go, Lynn!" Lincoln cheered.

"Wynn win! Wynn win!"

"I like the sound of that, Lily." Lynn commented, giving a thumbs up to her brother and sister. She looks back at her opponent and notices he wasn't moving. "Huh? Hey, are you out alright?" She asked, moving closer. "You better not be...I was just starting to have fun…" Lorth's head tilted slightly to look at Lynn just past his arm, grinning maliciously. While Lynn couldn't see this, her brother could.

"Look out!" He cried, but too late. Lorth sent a kick right into Lynn's chest, knocking her back and off guard long enough for him to follow up with a powerful right hook to the face. Fortunately for her, her mask took the brunt of the impact as it flew off her face. Unfortunately, the force of the blow was enough to give her a bloody nose. It was then Lorth made a discovery.

"Wait... you're a girl!?" He asked in shock. Lynn doesn't answer, instead touching her upper lip her fingers, noting how her fingers were covered in her blood. She looked between her battle wound, then the gobsmacked Lorth. Then, she grinned.

"Now it's on…" She said, screaming a Xena-like battle cry before leaping at the unprepared bully and proceeding to beat the ever loving tar out of them. Lincoln and Lily each started to wince at Lorth's deserved but brutal beating, Lincoln covering his innocent baby sister's eyes.

"Ouch….I thought I had it bad. *Crack! Crunch!* Oooooh….that's gonna be tender for…*Lorth's Wilhelm scream, causing Lincoln to really wince* Ok. That was just unnecessary…." By the time Lynn was finished with Lorth, he was even more bruised up than Lincoln had been, had lost a few of his teeth, had a nasty shiner, and could only lay there twitching. Lincoln hurries over to Lynn, pulling a tissue from his back pocket. "Are...you alright, Lynn?"

"Yeah. Not my first bloody nose, and probably won't be the last." Lynn said, taking the tissue and using it to stem the nose bleed. "More importantly, you two good?"

"Lily's just fine." Lincoln replied. "And I'll be alright."

"Did that guy do this to you?" She asked, pointing to Lincoln's earlier battle scars and pulling her golf club from her bag. "Do I need to give it to him some more?"

"No! No. You've done more than enough to him." He answered, holding up one hand to stop her.

"Suit yourself." She said with a smile, sheathing her club just as Lisa came strolling up to them with a police officer.

"And this ne'er do well makes three, officer." She explained, pointing toward the beaten punk. "Or at least, what remains of him."

"Thanks, Kid. We'll take it from here."

"And let us not forget the evidence." Lisa said, handing him the camera. "All I ask is for the return of my pictures once these three are properly prosecuted. I have potentially valuable research data on them."

"Uh….sure thing kid…" the officer responded, kneeling over to cuff the pummeled punk. As he started leading Lorth away, the Loud kids noticed a pair of police women carrying away the rotund rapscallion, still wrapped tightly with jump ropes. After a brief laugh at Lola and Lana's handiwork, they then spotted the final goon, who looked horrified as he was being led by the hand to the squad car.

"Wow...what did you do to that guy?" Lincoln inquired in wonder and concern.

"Oh, nothing much." Lucy responded, causing everyone but Lisa to jump in shock. "I just introduced him to Fangs and some of his friends." Just then, Lola and Lana came running up to the group, cheering loudly.

"We did it! We taught those bullies a lesson!" Lola exclaimed.

"Bet they won't be coming back to this park again!" Lana interjected.

"Quite correct, at least not for a number of weeks. Months at the worst for a first offense, which I sincerely doubt for them."

"Looks like you gals did some good work out there." Lynn told them, grinning at them with pride.

"Don't forget Lincoln!" Lana said, giving her big brother a hug.

"Me? I didn't do that much...at least not as much as you all did."

"Says you." Lola said, crossing her arms in front of her. "You stood up to that Lorth creep and got back my princess wand, even though he was bigger, older and stronger."

"And not only did you get that guy to stop shaking me down, but you outsmarted him too." Lana added. Lily babbled a bit and also gave Lincoln a big hug.

"If I am translating Lily correctly, she is explaining how you got the 'big meanie' as she out it to stop trying to take her candy." Lisa explained. "So it would seem while you may not have been able to get them to stop by physical or verbal means, your courage in facing impossible odds to stand up for your siblings inspired us to stand up for you, as well as ourselves."

"See what we mean, Linky?" Lola asked him, joining the rest of her siblings in hugging her only brother. Lucy soon followed, wrapping her arms around him from behind, with Lisa walking over to give him a pat on the back. Lincoln blushes a little bit as he returned the hug to them, or at least the ones he could reach.

"Sounds like my little bro has nerves of steel and didn't even know it." Lynn commented, playfully punching him in the arm not holding Lily. "Still, some karate lessons wouldn't be amiss, Linc. I'd be more than happy to act as your sensei."

"Heh. I'll keep that in mind." Lincoln said nervously. "Well, I dunno about the rest of you, but I've had enough excitement for one day."

"Me too. I'm getting tired…" Lola admitted.

"So is Lily." Lana pointed out, pointing to the infant asleep in Lincoln's arm.

"I've had all I can stand of the sun." Lucy said.

"And I think I've learned all I can from my initial findings. Let us return to our domestic habitat."

"You all go on ahead. I still gotta get to Lacrosse practice. See ya!" Lynn waves to her family as she hopped back into her skates and rolled off, her brother and sisters waving in return.


End file.
